Falling in Love Over a Big Cock
by HPFangirl71
Summary: The real reason that Draco and Al ended up together and what happened because of it... Contains Slash, Explicit Sex and Cross Gen Pairs PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!


**Falling in Love Over a Huge Cock by HPFangirl71**

Albus Potter wasn't with Draco Malfoy for his money although the older man did have a lot of that and he had no qualms about spending it on his young boyfriend. He wasn't with the man for his good looks or charm although every time he entered a room on Draco's arm, he could feel the added attention falling over them like a veil. After all, they were a good-looking couple not to mention that tongues wagged over their twenty-six year age difference. Albus wasn't even with Draco for the delightful conversations they shared, although he especially loved cuddling on the couch in front of a conjured fire, talking quietly about their many travels and their mutual loves of art, Quidditch, and potion making.

All of those reasons were great in and of themselves but the real reason that the youngest Potter had been drawn to the older blonde was purely sexual. Draco Malfoy had a big cock, actually big was an understatement, the man had a huge cock. It could almost be compared to a Hippogriffs; it was so damn big! Albus Potter had had only a slight interest in his colleague up until the day he'd happened to glance down in the office loo. It was then that he'd seen the biggest, most beautiful cock ever and knew he had to have it. Albus Potter was a notorious cockslut and with the package Draco Malfoy was carrying, Al had been literally gagging to have his cock. It was then that he'd set out to seduce and win the older man's heart. Being a Potter, he had of course succeeded and now the two were inseparable.

There was nothing Al loved more than having his boyfriend open him wide with that enormous cock. He reveled in the slight burn it created as it sunk deep into his arse. He loved it when Draco prepared him, using his fingers to stretch his opening in anticipation for his member. Draco always started out tender and gentle, rimming Al until he was practically begging to be fucked. The young man loved knowing that he'd soon get that gorgeous prick inside his body and it would make him groan in eagerness. Then Draco would begin pushing himself within his young lover with aching slowness. Al always tried to hurry it along, his hunger for his boyfriend's delightful shaft always made him impatient. When Draco would finally seat himself deep inside his young lover, he'd move within him at a wretched pace because it was what the boy liked. Hard fast thrusts would have Al wailing and keening for the man. Those exquisite cries of lust would drive Draco to completion almost before he was ready. The faint finger shaped bruises upon Al's hipbones would be the only sign of just how rough they played.

Afterward, he'd lean forward to kiss his lover and Al would always be eager to taste his lips, pulling him down to intertwine their upper bodies just as closely as their bottoms. Who would ever have thought that Draco Malfoy of all people was the cuddly sort but it was those loving moments that Al took peace in their relationship. It was those moments just after their horny trysts that he knew Draco truly loved him and wasn't just with him for the Potter notoriety or for some perverse revenge against his father. He found that he actually enjoyed the man's arms around him, his lips tenderly kissing him, almost as much as he enjoyed the torrid heat of sex.

The afterglow of their coupling was when Draco would fall apart, confessing feelings of love he normally kept bottled up inside of himself. Al often found Draco wondering and questioning what a young man such as himself would ever see in an aging old relic like him. Albus knew that Draco thought this way and it was why Al kept himself from confessing that it had been all for sex. He'd never tell his lover it'd been his huge cock that had driven Al to him. He couldn't say a word because he knew it would hurt him. Draco Malfoy was a powerful man but everything he did was for the public, all just a carefully orchestrated façade. Inside, he was as needy and vulnerable as a small child.

Yes, Albus Potter might be a cock hungry whore who'd gone after the older Malfoy out of lustful need but he couldn't bring himself to hurt the man… couldn't and wouldn't. In fact, Al's Gryffindor instincts had him wanting to protect the man instead. Somehow, it seemed that Albus Potter's feelings had changed over the past few months. Somewhere along the line, Albus Potter had fallen deeply in love with Draco Malfoy. Without even looking, he'd found lasting mutual love with this amazing man and if Draco just happened to be hung like a Thestral as well, then that was all the better for Al…


End file.
